Night Glory Drake
|habitat1 = Forest |color = Brown, blue, purple |nicknames = NGD, Night Glory |artist1 = Earthgirl }} Egg hatches into a Night Glory if it's cave-created or bred between 18:00 EST and 5:59 EST. Night Glory Drakes were released on May 26, 2010, alongside Day Glory Drakes, Terrae and Shallow Water Dragons. Just like other DC Drakes, they can only breed with their own kind, and their eggs cannot be bitten by Vampire Dragons. They were the first species to be able to interbreed with Ochredrakes. Night Glories share the same egg as Day Glories. A Glory egg created by the DC's system (with breeding or release in the cave) between 18:00 EST and 5:59 EST (cave time) will hatch into a Night Glory Drake. If an egg is created before the time limit but it sits in the cave and is taken after the time change, it will still turn into the type of Glory Drake related to its creation time. When Night Glories were first suggested along with the Day Glories, their name was actually asked to be Nocturnal Drakes, with their counterpart being Diurnal Drakes. However, this was changed out of concern that it would be too similar to the concept of Nocturne Dragons, and their names were later changed to be named after Morning Glory flowers. Many have complained that the sizes of Night Glory and Day Glory Drakes' do not match their description in one of the CaveCast episodes. The episode reveals that they are about the size of a kitten, which fits the fact that people would chase Night Glories away in mistake that they were bats. TJ has commented that he headcanons drakes to be probably about dog size instead.https://forums.dragcave.net/index.php?showtopic=166725&view=findpost&p=8863374 When sorted by "Breed", they are listed as "Glory Drake (Night)" on a user's scroll. Official Dragon Descriptions Egg "This egg displays the colors of both dawn and dusk." Hatchling "Aww... It's a cute baby drake. Its dark colors resemble the night." Mature Hatchling "Aww... It's a cute baby drake. Its dark colors resemble the night. And look! It's grown its wings! It must be close to maturing." Adult "Unlike their diurnal relatives, Night Glory Drakes are shy and reserved. Active during the night, they are often mistaken for bats and chased away from human settlements. With their excellent agility and night vision, they are perfectly adapted to nocturnal life. Breeding only takes place during evenings after the dark settles in." Sprite Artist(s) *Earthgirl (All) Sprites Sprites No Longer In-Use Show/Hide Table Egg Sequence Encyclopedia Entry Trivia *On May 21, 2016, Night Glory Drakes received a major update to their egg sprites, as part of ; all DC Drakes released on the site when this event occurred received the same downsizing update. This update was done so that the sprites better fit the breed's description of having slightly smaller eggs than those of standard dragons. Additional Information References ru:Дракон Гламурный ночной Category:Dragon Types Category:May 2010 Drop Category:Common Dragons Category:Earthgirl Category:DC Drakes Category:Forest Category:No Encyclopedia Entry Category:No Elemental Affinity Category:2016-05-21 10th Birthday release